Good Morning Konoha
by 6Starlight6
Summary: Tous les matins à 8h, Sakura et Kakashi présentent l'émission Good Morning Konoha. Leurs soifs de connaissance leur font aborder les sujets les plus brûlants, tels que : l'examen chûnin, le but secret de l'Akatsuki, le couple le plus populaire de Konoha et bien d'autres. Légère SasuNaru, Crack!Fic. Rating M par sécurité.
1. Emission 1

**Genre :** Humour, Parody, Crack !Fic

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fic est en fait une parodie de talk-show américain, vous y retrouvez assez le style. Je l'ai écrite dans le but d'en envoyer un chapitre par jour, pendant 6 jours, à ma bêta. Pour la motiver et pour la remercier pour son travail sur l'Ombre du Feu. J'ai écrit cette fic en genre 2 jours. Bien évidemment, elle n'a rien corrigé, donc les fautes sont miennes.

Les chapitres sont très courts. Je ne voulais pas en faire des tonnes, et juste me détendre en écrivant ceci. I chapitres, déjà tous écrits. Je publierai les mercredis soirs.

Concernant la timeline, cette fic se déroule pendant Naruto Shippuden. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir je n'ai pas vraiment fait plus gaffe que ça. Pour ceux qui n'ont lu que le manga, ce premier chapitre parle un peu d'un épisode OAV de l'animé Naruto Shippuden. Il s'agit de l'OAV _honoo no chuunin shiken Naruto vs Konohamaru_ , ou quelque chose du genre.

 **Warning :** Il y a une pointe de **Yaoi** , qui justifie le rating T, donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à notre émission : Good Morning Konoha. Je suis Sakura et voici mon collègue, Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura fit un geste de la main en direction de l'homme assis sur le deuxième tabouret présent dans le studio, faisant face à un grand pupitre blanc. Kakashi lisait un livre, se préoccupant peu de ce qui se déroulait sur le plateau. Sakura n'en fit pas grand cas et continua :

-Nous sommes le 27 mars et il est huit heures.

Un jingle retentit et une animation s'afficha sur l'écran derrière les présentateurs. Sakura changea de fiche.

-Passons directement au sujet du jour, l'examen chûnin. Ce dernier s'est déroulé à Suna et a rassemblé beaucoup de jeunes genins de plusieurs pays différents.

Une pause, alors que sur l'écran apparaissaient les images de l'arène où s'étaient déroulés les combats.

-Beaucoup de genins de Konoha ont ainsi pu obtenir leur titre de chûnin. Notre correspondant dans les rues de Konoha a pu interroger l'un des tout nouveaux chûnins.

Sur l'écran, une blonde apparut avec un micro dans la main. À côté d'elle se trouvait un garçon brun.

-Bonjour Ino, salua Sakura. Vous nous recevez ?

-Parfaitement Sakura, répondit Ino avec quelques secondes de latence. Je suis actuellement avec Konohamaru, tout nouveau chûnin.

Le garçon brun fit un salut à la caméra.

-Alors, commença Ino en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être chûnin ?

-C'est trop génial, s'enthousiasma le garçon. Je peux donner des ordres ! N'est-ce pas, Naruto-nii-chan ?!

-Laisse-moi tranquille Konohamaru, hurla une voix.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage d'Ino.

-De toute manière, s'enorgueillit Konohamaru. Je deviendrai Hokage et pas toi !

-Répète ça si tu l'oses, cria encore la voix.

-Je crois que l'on va s'arrêter ici pour l'instant, conclut Sakura.

Un jingle retentit, l'animation apparut sur l'écran et Sakura changea de fiche.

-Bien évidemment, ces nouveaux chûnins sont une bonne nouvelle pour Konoha. Nous ne pouvons que nous réjouir d'avoir des combattants qualifiés. L'Hokage doit sûrement être contente. Justement, Ino est allée l'interviewer pour nous.

L'écran montra alors Ino devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Elle toqua et un "entrez" tremblant retentit. La blonde ouvrit la porte :

-Hokage-sama, commença-t-elle. C'est Good Morning Konoha, nous souhaitons vous poser quelques questions en relation avec l'examen chûnin.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau de l'Hokage, elle trouva celle-ci complètement avachie, dans les vapes. Des bouteilles de saké traînaient sur le meuble.

-Hum, bien, fit Sakura. Je pense que nous allons nous passer de cette interview.

Le jingle retentit, l'animation, Sakura changea de fiche.

-Bien que ceci soit une bonne nouvelle, il ne faut pas oublier que certains apprentis shinobis n'ont pas pu accéder au stade de chûnin. En effet, s'il y a des gagnants c'est qu'il y a des perdants. Ino est allé interviewer pour nous l'un d'entre eux.

L'écran montra alors Ino aux prises avec un blond boudeur.

-Naruto, cria la jeune femme. Fais un effort, c'est pour Good Morning Konoha.

-M'en fous, statua le blond.

-Tu ne vas pas bouder parce que Konohamaru t'a battu.

-Il ne m'a pas battu, se révolta Naruto. J'ai été injustement disqualifié, ajouta-t-il boudeur.

-Tu n'avais qu'à suivre les règles, intervient la voix de Kakashi dans les studios.

Sur l'écran, Ino essayait désespérément de faire parler Naruto, mais ce dernier ne cédait pas.

-Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, conclut Sakura.

Le jingle, l'animation, Sakura changea de fiche.

-Nous sommes en tout cas, à Good Morning Konoha, très fiers de nos nouveaux chûnins. Je pense que nous pouvons maintenant passer au conseil du jour, Kakashi-sensei.

-Effectivement Sakura, fit Kakashi après avoir fermé son livre. Le conseil du jour est : Pour augmenter votre chakra, n'hésitez pas à vous tremper les pieds dans du vinaigre.

-Conseil offert par la supérette de Konoha, annonça Sakura.

-Exactement, confirma Kakashi.

-Avant de nous quitter, la météo du jour.

Une carte représentant le pays du Feu apparut à l'écran. Un gros soleil était affiché en son centre.

-Le temps sera clair aujourd'hui, annonça Sakura. Pas de vent ni de pluie. Un temps idéal pour flâner dehors à la recherche de l'âme sœur.

-Je doute que toi et Naruto puissiez flâner à la recherche de Sasuke, nota Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, s'exclama Sakura scandalisée.

Elle fit ensuite un bruit de gorge, se redressa sur son tabouret, et poursuivit :

-Bien, ceci termine notre émission. Nous nous retrouvons demain à la même heure. En attendant, passez une bonne journée.

 **To be continued**


	2. Emission 2

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre de Good Morning Konoha ! Ce chapitre se place après l'enlèvement de Gaara. Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à notre émission : Good Morning Konoha. Je suis Sakura et voici mon collègue, Kakashi-sensei.

Les deux présentateurs firent un salut à la caméra puis Kakashi se replongea dans son livre.

-Nous sommes le 28 mars et il est huit heures.

Un jingle retentit, une animation s'afficha sur l'écran et Sakura changea de fiche.

-Notre sujet, aujourd'hui, concerne le Kazekage. Comme vous le savez sans doute, le chef du village de Suna a été enlevé il y a de ça quelques semaines. Et bien, à Good Morning Konoha, nous nous demandions si son retour chez lui s'était bien déroulé. Nous avons donc aujourd'hui la possibilité de lui poser la question.

Le Jingle, l'animation, Sakura changea de fiche.

-La team Gai se trouve actuellement à Suna et ils ont accepté d'être nos correspondants. Nous retrouvons donc Lee, Tenten et Neji.

Sur l'écran apparut l'image de Lee et Tenten tenant des micros.

-Je me demande où à bien pu passer Neji, fit Lee en se grattant la tête.

-Lee, Tenten, vous me recevez ? demanda Sakura.

-Ah, oui, Sakura, fit Tenten. Bien le bonjour.

-Bonjour Sakura-san, s'empressa de saluer Lee.

-Où est Neji ? demanda la rose.

-On ne sait pas, répondit Tenten. On lui avait pourtant bien indiqué le lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous.

-Ce n'est pas grave Sakura-san, on va quand même aller interroger Gaara.

-Avec plaisir, enjoignit Sakura.

Les deux ninjas se déplacèrent donc dans Suna jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage. Alors que Tenten allait frapper à la porte, Lee la prit de court et entra dans la pièce en criant :

-Gaara, nous sommes venus te poser des questions pour Good Morning Konoha !

Seulement, Gaara avait l'air passablement occupé. Il était nu, appuyé contre son bureau, une tête aux longs cheveux bruns entre les jambes.

-Neji ! s'exclama Tenten hystérique.

-Quoi?! fit Lee qui semblait n'avoir rien compris.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Sakura choquée.

Les sourcils, inexistants, de Gaara se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua les intrus et la caméra. Puis, une tempête de sable apparut à l'écran ainsi que des cris. Finalement, seuls des grésillements furent diffusés.

-Bien… Euh... Je crois que cela conclut notre enquête, fit Sakura mal à l'aise.

Le jingle, l'animation, Sakura changea de fiche.

-Kakashi-sensei, je pense qu'il est l'heure du conseil du jour.

-En effet Sakura. Le conseil du jour est de toujours frapper avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'un kage, vous risqueriez de le regretter si vous ne le faites pas.

-Un très sage conseil, commenta Sakura.

Jingle, animation, Sakura changea de fiche.

-Je crois que c'est déjà l'heure de nous quitter, mais avant cela la météo.

Sur la carte du pays du Feu, qui apparut à l'écran, se trouvait un soleil et du vent.

-Le temps sera à nouveau clair, mais un vent venu du pays du Vent refroidira l'atmosphère. Prenez donc vos précautions et enfilez une petite veste. N'est-ce pas Ino-pig !

-Non, mais de quoi je me mêle, hurla la voix d'Ino au loin.

-Notre émission est maintenant terminée, coupa Sakura. Nous nous retrouvons demain à la même heure. En attendant, passez une bonne journée.

 **To be continued**


	3. Emission 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le troisième chapitre de cette petite fic. C'est donc déjà la moitié ! Je trouve ce chapitre plutôt drôle :) J'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous aussi. Et ne faites pas vos timides, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à notre émission : Good Morning Konoha. Je suis Sakura et voici mon collègue, Kakashi-sensei.

Les deux présentateurs avaient un visage grave. Kakashi ne lisait pas son livre, il fixait la caméra.

-Nous sommes le 29 mars et il est huit heures.

Un jingle retentit, une animation s'afficha sur l'écran et Sakura changea de fiche.

-Comme vous le savez tous, des shinobis de Konoha ont été blessés lors d'une embuscade tendue par les membres de l'Akatsuki.

-En effet Sakura, reprit Kakashi. Heureusement, nos ninjas n'ont pas été trop gravement blessés. Seulement, leurs adversaires n'ont laissé aucune trace.

-Cela semble être le mode de fonctionnement de l'Akatsuki. Donc peu de monde sait vraiment quel est le but de la terrible association. À Good Morning Konoha, nous nous sommes posé la question ! Quels sont ses membres ? Que recherchent-ils ?

-C'est un mystère Sakura, intervint Kakashi. Mais je pense que notre correspondant devrait nous aider à y voir plus clair.

Le jingle, l'animation, Sakura changea de fiche.

-Effectivement, nous avons pu convaincre un des membres de l'Akatsuki de porter sur lui une caméra miniature. Nous allons tout de suite le rejoindre.

Sur l'écran, une image, de mauvaise qualité, d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs apparut.

-Bonjour, Itachi-san, me recevez-vous ?

-Bonjour, je vous reçois, confirma Itachi.

-Itachi-san a justement une réunion avec les membres de l'Akatsuki. Il va nous y emmener.

Itachi hocha la tête avant de se saisir de la caméra miniature et de l'attacher sur sa veste. Sur l'écran, on pouvait maintenant voir ce qui se trouvait devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'avança vers une porte close.

-Derrière cette porte se trouve les autres membres de l'Akatsuki en pleine réunion top-secrète, informa Sakura.

Un grand bong retentit dans le studio lorsqu'Itachi se cogna contre le montant de la porte.

Sakura et Kakashi se regardèrent, étonnés de la maladresse du nukenin.

Finalement, Itachi ouvrit la porte et rejoignit le cercle de ses confrères.

-Ah ! Itachi, nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer, s'exclama un type roux.

-Je suis tellement impatient, se tortilla un ninja aux longs cheveux blonds. Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez choisir Sasori-sama ?

-Ne gâche pas mon plaisir, répondit celui qui devait être Sasori.

-Un peu de calme, messieurs, reprit le roux. Konan veux-tu bien nous montrer les échantillons du jour.

-Bien sûr, Pain-sama.

La seule femme du groupe s'éloigna un peu pour aller chercher un plateau rempli d'étranges petites bouteilles. Tous les ninjas se précipitèrent alors vers elle. Itachi dut donc se tracer un chemin jusqu'au plateau, profitant de sa petite taille par rapport aux autres. Enfin, le contenu du plateau apparut sur l'écran.

-Du vernis à ongles ?! s'exclama Sakura choquée.

Sur l'écran, l'image tremblait beaucoup alors qu'Itachi se faisait bousculer. Finalement, l'image disparut alors que la caméra s'écrasait entre deux corps.

Le silence régna un instant sur le plateau avant que Sakura se reprenne :

-Je pense que ce sera tout pour cette fois.

Jingle, animation, Sakura changea de fiche.

-Passons maintenant au conseil du jour, si vous le voulez bien Kakashi-sensei.

-Bien évidemment Sakura, le conseil du jour est de toujours douter de ses ennemis, surtout lorsque ces derniers portent du vernis à ongles.

-Un très bon conseil, commenta Sakura.

Jingle, animation, Sakura changea de fiche.

-L'heure de nous quitter arrive, mais avant cela la météo.

La carte du pays du Feu apparut sur l'écran. Un gros soleil était dessiné en plein centre.

-Le beau temps ne semble pas vouloir quitter le pays et c'est tant mieux. N'oubliez pas de vous protéger du soleil !

La carte disparut de l'écran.

-Je pensais que c'était moi qui donnais les conseils, remarqua Kakashi.

-Pardon Kakashi-sensei, ça m'a échappé.

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Notre émission touche à sa fin. Nous nous retrouvons demain à la même heure. En attendant, passez une bonne journée.

 **To be continued**


	4. Emission 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois, je ne mords pas donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis !

Petite anecdote : les conseils de Kakashi étaient censés être à chaque fois des trucs stupides, mais je pense que celui qu'il donne aujourd'hui est un bon conseil.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à notre émission : Good Morning Konoha. Je suis Sakura et voici mon collègue, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi avait, comme à son habitude, le nez plongé dans un de ses livres. Sakura paraissait impatiente.

-Nous sommes le 30 mars et il est huit heures.

Un jingle retentit, une animation apparut sur l'écran et Sakura changea de fiche.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons répondre à une question que tout le monde se pose : Quel est le couple le plus populaire de Konoha ?

Sakura se tourna vers Kakashi, sans doute pour attendre son approbation. Seulement, cela ne vint pas et la jeune femme reprit, seule :

-Nous avons donc sondé la population de Konoha pour connaître votre avis.

Sur l'écran, plusieurs personnes apparurent, faisant la queue, un bulletin de vote dans les mains. Plusieurs jeunes filles semblaient très excitées, un peu comme Sakura.

-Le dépouillement a été effectué par nos soins. Ino est actuellement dans les rues de Konoha, prête à aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux grands vainqueurs.

Sur l'écran, Ino apparut, clairement dans le même état que Sakura.

Dans le studio, le jingle retentit, l'animation s'afficha à l'écran et Sakura changea de fiche.

-Les grands gagnants sont, commença la jeune femme. Sasuke-kun, fit-elle avec passion. Et Naruto… Quoi ?! hurla-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient exorbités alors que sa fiche était déchirée sous sa poigne.

-Ino, va trouver cet abruti, ordonna-t-elle à sa collègue.

Kakashi parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

Sur l'écran, Ino parcourait les rues de Konoha jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto. Elle y entra sans frapper, elle aussi en colère.

-Naruto, cria-t-elle.

Seulement, Naruto était occupé. Occupé à gémir sous les coups de reins de Sasuke. Le couple était allongé dans l'entrée, comme s'ils n'avaient pas pu attendre d'atteindre le lit.

Dans les studios, l'esprit de Sakura semblait avoir quitté son corps. Les techniciens ne savaient quoi faire, Sasuke n'était pas supposé être dans le village, en bon nukenin qu'il était. Kakashi ne semblait pas inquiété.

Sur l'écran, Ino était figée ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes. Seulement, cela ne dura pas longtemps, et tout ce que l'on put observer fut deux Sharingan menaçants.

-Je pense que l'on va en rester là, annonça Kakashi, prenant le relais.

Jingle, animation, Sakura sembla s'effriter lentement.

-Nous allons donc passer au conseil du jour. Mon conseil est de ne pas s'obstiner dans une utopie jusqu'à oublier de prêter attention à ses proches.

Sasuke eut un gémissement d'abattement.

Jingle, animation, Sakura s'avachit sur le pupitre blanc.

-Avant de nous quitter, la météo, poursuivit Kakashi.

La carte du pays du Feu apparut sur l'écran. En son centre, un nuage de pluie.

-Le beau temps s'en est allé et une dépression s'est installée sur notre pays. N'oubliez pas vos imperméables !

-Je pense que l'on peut dire que notre émission est terminée, continua Kakashi.

Il fit une pause et jeta un regard à sa collègue, attendant une réaction. La jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son abattement.

-Nous nous retrouvons demain à la même heure. En attendant, passez une bonne journée.

 **To be continued**


	5. Emission 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette petite fic. Encore désolée pour le retard, mais comme je l'ai précisé sur Tumblr, l'école me prend beaucoup de temps actuellement. Enfin, bref.

Merci encore aux reviewers ! Ainsi qu'à tous les autres ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à notre émission : Good Morning Konoha. Je suis Sakura et voici mon collègue, Kakashi-sensei.

Comme à son habitude, Kakashi lisait. Sakura, quant à elle, semblait percluse de TIC.

-Nous sommes le 31 mars et il est huit heures.

Un jingle retentit, une animation apparut sur l'écran, Sakura changea de fiche en tremblant.

-Tu aurais dû t'y attendre Sakura, nota Kakashi.

La rose sembla se figer pendant un instant, avant de se remettre à sourire et reprit comme si de rien n'était.

-Le sujet du jour va nous apprendre comment récupérer l'homme de sa vie…

-Sakura…, interrompit Kakashi.

Au même moment, une énorme explosion se fit entendre dans tout le studio. Les deux présentateurs furent immédiatement debout, sur leurs gardes. Mais rien n'arriva sur le plateau.

Sakura porta une main à son oreille et annonça :

-On m'indique que nous disposons d'images de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

Sur l'écran, une vue en drone de bâtiments détruits s'afficha. Sur le toit d'une maison se trouvait Sasuke, Sharingan et Susano enclenchés. Dans le cratère qui avait été autrefois des habitations se tenait Naruto en mode chakra du Kyubi.

-J'ai dit non ! hurla d'ailleurs ce dernier à son adversaire.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais il continua d'observer le blond avec son habituel air dédaigneux.

-Teme ! hurla Naruto, énervé par le mépris du brun.

Il lui fonça alors dessus, le poing en avant. Cela eut pour effet d'augmenter considérablement les dommages collatéraux, mais la situation n'avança pas d'un chouia.

Cette action se reproduit quelques fois, jusqu'à ce que Naruto en ait marre de s'épuiser pour rien. Il désactiva son chakra et croisa les bras, l'air boudeur.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je fais grève, statua-t-il.

-Hn, répondit Sasuke.

Le brun tourna le dos au blond et s'en alla.

-Sasuke ! cria Naruto

Mais il ne fit rien pour retenir la tête de mule qui lui servait, apparemment, d'amant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sakura qui ne comprenait décidément pas ses deux abrutis d'amis.

-Nous le saurons bientôt, remarqua Kakashi. Ino est sur place.

En effet, sur l'écran, on pouvait voir la jeune femme, micro en main, courir en direction du blond.

-Naruto, que s'est-il passé ?! pressa-t-elle.

-Hein ? fit Naruto, un peu ailleurs. Ce pervers veut absolument que je porte un costume de soubrette et il en est absolument hors de question !

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, le blond tourna au rouge tomate. Ino et Sakura virèrent blanches, avec un petit saignement de nez dû à leurs imaginations.

Kakashi soupira.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de passer au conseil du jour, avança-t-il. Le conseil est de ne jamais oublier que nous sommes les seuls maîtres de notre corps.

Le jingle retentit, l'animation se déclencha, Sakura se perdit dans ses fiches.

-Place à la météo, annonça la jeune femme.

La carte du pays du Feu apparut. Un nuage d'orage était dessiné en son centre.

-Le temps sera globalement sec, mais des orages pourront survenir, récita Sakura. Soyez prudent et restez à l'abri.

-Sakura, les conseils…, lui rappela Kakashi.

-Oui oui, j'ai oublié, fit la rose, exaspérée.

-Sur ce, c'est la fin de notre émission. Nous nous retrouvons demain à la même heure. En attendant, passez une bonne journée.

 **To be continued.**


	6. Emission 6

**Note de l'auteure :** Voici le sixième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Il est un petit peu différent des autres chapitres, vous verrez.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui sont passés par cette fic ! Qui ont commenté, suivi et mis en favori cette histoire. Ça me fait énormément plaisir !

* * *

Les studios étaient plongés dans le noir, seules quelques lampes de secours illuminaient la salle d'un bleu cru. Tout était calme. L'ambiance était presque surréelle.

-C'est ici, fit une voix.

Un déclic et les néons au plafond s'enclenchèrent, baignant la pièce de leur lumière blanche. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'espace vide. Puis, Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent devant le pupitre blanc.

Le blond semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait, il paraissait plutôt à l'aise. Le brun, à l'inverse, n'était sans doute pas habitué aux lieux. Ses yeux voyageaient en tous sens, observant l'environnement. Ce qu'il découvrit parut lui plaire, car son sourire se fit bien plus carnassier.

-C'est bon ? demanda Naruto. On peut s'en aller ?

-Nous venons tout juste d'arriver, remarqua Sasuke. Et tu veux déjà t'en aller ?!

Il avait un air narquois sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas envie que Sakura-chan nous trouve, révéla Naruto.

Son visage était quelque peu apeuré. Il savait que Sakura allait se fâcher si elle le découvrait dans les studios, fermés à clé, de Good Morning Konoha.

Sasuke semblait l'avoir compris, mais il ne paraissait pas effrayé par son ex-coéquipière.

-Détends-toi, dobe, fit-il alors qu'il s'approchait des caméras face au pupitre blanc sur lequel était appuyé Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond alors que l'autre garçon était occupé à trifouiller l'engin.

-J'ai juste envie de rendre à Sakura la monnaie de sa pièce.

En disant cela, son sourire s'était fait malsain, presque cruel.

Naruto ne semblait pas rassuré, il se mit à tortiller ses mains.

-Sakura-chan n'est pas méchante, défendit-il mollement. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès de nous interrompre.

-Hn.

Sasuke semblait s'en moquer royalement. Finalement, il réussit à allumer la caméra. Il en fit le tour afin de s'assurer qu'elle filmait bien l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas. Aussi, fut-il surpris lorsque Sasuke s'approcha de lui, lui saisit la taille et lui roula le patin du siècle.

Le blond sembla vouloir protester, mais ses récriminations s'évaporèrent sous les lèvres du brun. Sasuke profita de sa docilité pour infiltrer ses mains sous son pantalon.

Le reste ne fut que gémissement de plaisir.

Oh, Sakura allait avoir une grosse surprise lorsqu'elle regarderait les enregistrements de cette caméra. Sasuke espérait ainsi la faire abandonner. Il ne serait jamais à elle ! Il était bien trop absorbé par Naruto pour ça.

Une fois les deux jeunes hommes repus, et Sasuke satisfait de sa machiavélique revanche, ils se laissèrent glisser au sol pour reprendre leurs souffles. Puis, Sasuke alla éteindre la caméra et s'assura que Sakura trouverait l'enregistrement. Une fois cela fait, il se rhabilla et enjoignit Naruto à faire de même.

-Nous pourrions aller manger des ramens, proposa-t-il pour motiver son amant épuisé.

Cela boosta Naruto qui s'habilla en un éclair. Et heureusement, car deux personnes entrèrent dans les studios.

-Peut-être que la porte était ouverte, car un technicien se trouve dans le studio, avança la voix de Kakashi.

Celui-ci était accompagné de Sakura. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux en découvrant les deux garçons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! s'écrièrent Sakura et Naruto.

Sasuke avait enclenché son Sharingan. Ses yeux étaient plissés, sa posture raidie. Kakashi ne se départissait pas de son calme alors que Sakura criait sur le blond.

Le plus âgé ne prêta que peu d'importance à ses élèves. Après tout, ils agissaient toujours de manière similaire. Par contre, ce qui l'intéressait bien plus, c'était l'enregistrement disposé bien en vue. Comme s'il fallait absolument qu'on le remarque. Kakashi ne se gêna donc absolument pas pour le visionner. Sasuke l'observa faire, mais ne l'en empêcha pas.

-Intéressant, nota Kakashi une fois qu'il comprit de quoi il en retournait. Mais ce n'est pas trop mon genre, Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto curieux.

Lui et Sakura se postèrent à côté de Kakashi pour voir, eux aussi, l'enregistrement. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul.

Sakura pâlit en découvrant la vidéo et Naruto rougit. Seulement, il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour se recouvrir du chakra de Kyubi.

-Sasuke ! marmonna-t-il menaçant.

-Naruto, écoute… tenta le brun.

Mais il ne put rien ajouter avant que le blond, définitivement en colère, ne lui fonce dessus. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent à travers les murs du studio avant que le brun active son Susano. Ils commencèrent ainsi un de leur usuel combat qui détruisait tout sur son passage plutôt que de les blesser, eux, réellement. Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Sakura et Kakashi ne purent qu'observer, plus ou moins impuissant, la destruction des studios. Ceci mit définitivement un terme à l'émission Good Morning Konoha. En plus du mauvais taux d'audience, de la perte d'argent qui allait avec et du ras-le-bol de certains sujets, bien involontaires, de l'émission.

 **THE END**


End file.
